Valleria Lakeshore
is a lake from the north side of the shore that is reached by travelling the Bose region. It is host to the Kingfisher Inn and is a major fishing spot, especially for the Fisherman's Guild members from Grancel or for just people who fish for a hobby. This location is visited during Chapter 1 of . Story Estelle, Joshua, Scherazard, and Olivier head for Valleria Lakeshore after receiving information about suspicious visitors coming to the lake at the night from an old lady, Cecilia, and her fishing enthusiast husband, Kuwano. They visit lakeshore and talk to the owner, Lenard, to learn about the person who sighted the masked individuals. He points them to a fisher from Grancel, Lloyd. When they first speak with Lloyd, he is very focused on his fishing. Olivier startles the fisher, bringing him back to reality. They then question him about what he saw. Lloyd says that he had seen two suspicious individuals two nights before; he had just returned from the inn after wrestling with the "master of the lake" (a giant salmon that swims in the depths) very late at night. He saw the odd couple head onto the grounds behind the inn towards the New Ansel Path, and notes he heard them say that they would meet again in 2 days. Olivier then asked a few questions regarding all of the events about the missing airliner before he joined the group. The group then explained their encounter with Josette in Rolent to him. The group decides to stay at the inn until nightfall to find the perpetrators. To kill the time, each party member decides to do something for fun: Joshua is reading his book, "The Hundred Days War", Estelle is fishing, and Schera and Olivier were busy drinking to their heart's content. After Estelle finishes her fishing, she notices Joshua is gone and left his book on the table he was sitting at. She leaves to look for him and finds him playing the song, "The Whereabouts of Light". The player is then given a choice to keep Joshua's book or not. Afterwards the couple has dinner in the Kingfisher Inn with Olivier and Scherazard. It is then revealed that Schera put a lot of alcohol into both their drinks so Olivier will be knocked out and won't get involved in their mission as he is a citizen. Later they go sneak onto the balcony to watch the suspicious individuals meet. They then see that it was Josette and her brother Kyle there talking with masked men from the Intelligence Division about a ransom with Queen Alicia II for the hostages. While they are talking, the group makes a journey to find the airship where the sky bandits use to block off their only way of escaping. When they make it there, they find Olivier fine and dandy due to putting a bucket of cold water over his head to cool away his drunken state. He then offers up an idea to sneak onto the ship to get a chance to find the Capua's hideout. They do just that and sneak on to get there. Setting The Valleria Lakeshore is a small and simple area for some enthusiasts in fishing and for having a fun vacation with the family members. There is a place to stay at called "The Kingfisher Inn", and there is quite a few ports for boats to stay at. The inn is 2 floors long with a couple tables and chairs outside to keep the atmosphere going on along with a cooking mostly comprised of fishes caught from the area. The Kingfisher Inn The store for the Kingfisher Inn mostly includes fish food for healing the player with bonuses attached. A man by the name of Lenard owns the inn. NPCs *Lenard - owner of the Kingfisher Inn and cooks many types of fishes. Knows about the fishermen, Lloyd and Kuwano. Has a niece from the Royal Jenis Academy. Brother of Sophina. *Lloyd - a professional fisherman who's a friend of Kuwano from Grancel's Fishing Guild. *Elke - A traveler who likes this inn and the Maple Leaf Inn in Zeiss. *Anette - A visitor of the inn every year on vacation with her mom, Elke, but leaves father behind. *Sophina - The concierge of the inn who the player talks to stay at the inn. Lenard's sister. Category:Liberl Locations